


Fun and Games

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Fun and Games, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “Oh, hey, babe?” Prompto said as you flopped onto the sofa, “I thought we might try a game out. For next time.”“Right now?” you quirked an eyebrow at him, but he only smiled. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”“Well, you know that game with the colored spots and you have to put a body part on the spots?”“What about it?”“What if we… modified it a little?” You know that smirk. The smirky smirk. The bedroom smirk.





	Fun and Games

Prompto took his job as a royal Crownsgaurd very seriously. He thoroughly enjoyed his job; protecting his best friend, his king, his country… you. And as a royal protector of the people, he has the obligation of giving back to those people he swore to protect. It was one of his favorite things to do every month because…

There were games!

While some of the Glaives went to soup kitchens and shelters, it just wasn’t Prompto’s preferred method of charity. He’d rather put smiles on the faces of Lucis’ future, so once a month, he would participate in Fun Day at various orphanages, playing field games in the sun and board games if the weather didn’t cooperate. Not only that, but it was the surest way into your heart, as you were the one to coordinate these activities for the children, and they absolutely loved him.

You sat on the sofa one night, planning the next Fun Day’s activities, trying to think of ways to keep everything fresh and new. The weather outlook didn’t seem too good for the day you had in mind, so it looked like indoor activities were going to be the best option. “Sooo…” Prompto flops beside you, already in his pajamas for the night, “What are we doing for Fun Day?” His face was bright and excited, just like the children’s when he entertained them.

“I dunno, sweetheart,” you sighed in defeat, “I’m running out of new games to play. They like the old stand-bys like tag and hide-n-seek, but what else?” You lapsed into silence, tapping around idea boards on your tablet, desperate for something to jump out at you.

“Oh! What if we spiced up the games you already have?” Prompto perked up as he watched you scroll through. “Look at this one,” he said, swiping his finger up a bit at giant wooden blocks the size of the kids themselves. “And this…” he pointed to giant checker pieces on a painted lawn, “We can make our own inside. The gym space is pretty huge.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Prom,” you agreed, making notes in your notebook, then placing a kiss on his cheek. Prompto beamed at you, then snuggled under you to help you find more ideas.

The day comes and you had the recreational gym set up with larger-than-life board games, snacks for the kids, and a very excited Prompto. You watched as the children all clamor around your sunny boyfriend, pulling him in all directions towards the things they wanted to do with him. He did them all; giant checkers, the tower blocks, Red Light, Green Light… your heart couldn’t take too much more purity. Aside from keeping the children entertained, Prompto also snapped a few photos for the orphanage’s website, and quite a few of you for himself.

Eventually the children began dropping like flies, all tuckered out from a hard day’s playing. They bade you and Prompto good night, eyes tired, but hopeful when you promised to see them again next month. The energy still hadn’t burned out of you and Prompto when you returned home that night. “Oh, hey, babe?” Prompto said as you flopped onto the sofa, “I thought we might try a game out. For next time.”

“Right now?” you quirked an eyebrow at him, but he only smiled. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you know that game with the colored spots and you have to put a body part on the spots?”

“What about it?”

“What if we… modified it a little?” You know that smirk. The smirky smirk. The bedroom smirk.

“Go on…”

He goes to the closet and brings back the game, along with four bottles of face and body paint you keep for the kids. “Let’s play,” he announced brightly. You moved the coffee table and allow space for the mat on the hardwood floor, then helped him distribute the paint on the spots.

“Maybe we should put on something we don’t mind getting paint on,” you suggested and rose to do so, but Prompto stopped you from going further.

“Why don’t we just play naked?” he purred along your ear, his tongue flicking at the curve of it. You didn’t even respond, just let him undress you with a lip-biting smirk. You followed suit and remove his clothes, tossing them onto the sofa away from the paint.

“Now what?” you hummed. Prompto spun the color wheel.

“Left hand red,” he announced. He bent down and touched the red circle, smearing the red body paint. Using his free hand, he spins again. “Right foot yellow, babe,” he grinned up at you. You plopped your foot in the yellow paint.

“I’ll spin this time,” you said and flicked the spinner. “Left foot green…” and Prompto stuck his foot in the cool green paint. A few more spins in and you’re tangled in each other, mixtures of colors on both of your bodies, the mat a complete mess, and, had you not been lovers, awkward positions besides. “Ok, right foot blue for me…” you grunted and attempted to reach the designated spot, swinging your leg over Prompto, exposing the one part of you that hadn’t been painted. “Your turn, Prom.”

“I won’t need to spin for this,” he smirked, craning his neck to flick his tongue at your clit. You gasped at the sensation, your arms weak as you tried to hold yourself up, but you gave into your need and collapsed on top of Prompto. He laughed and fell onto the paint splattered mat, continuing to eat you out, pinning you down to better access your sex.

“P-Prom…” you keened. You felt him make lazy patterns with his tongue, likely spelling your names as he liked to do on occasion. You gripped at his hair, leaving multi colored patches there. You gently pried away from him before you explode, his face damp and stained with paint from your thighs.

“Maybe we should add ‘Tongue’ and ‘Pink’ to the spinner,” Prompto suggested as he lays you back on the smeared mat, opening your legs and spreading paint around your thighs. You snicker at his suggestion, though now that he mentioned it…

“Let’s add ‘Cock’ and ‘White’ to it, while we’re at it,” you cooed in his ear. Prompto’s entire body rippled at your words, then he took his shirt to wipe his hands clean. With his length in his hand, he stroked himself to hardness, slipping along your folds and drawing your arousal.

“I’d rather add it to you,” he growled, finally pushing into your cunt with a pleasured moan. He leaned over you, lacing his fingers in yours and leisurely rolling his hips against yours. “Oh, babe… how do you feel so damn good?” He released one of your hands and pinched at your painted nipples, bending further to kiss your lips, sliding his tongue along yours.

The longer he kissed you, the more intense his thrusts became. He let go of your hands in favor of your hips and pumps you faster. He rested on his heels, gazing down at you lustily and adoringly. “A beautiful work of art,” he groans, blue-violet eyes roaming over your joined bodies, “Remind me to photograph this when we’re done…”

“Not gonna, ooh, show this off, are you?” you teased. He scoffs as he turned you over, slipping in with a hard thrust that stills your breath.

“Share you? With the world? Hell no…” Prompto smoothed his palms over your spine, latching onto your shoulders to anchor himself while he rammed you, his deep grunts and whines music on your ears. Your voices crescendo, loud and pleasured as you chased satisfaction together. Prompto pulled you up again, this time situating you to ride him reverse cowgirl, one of his favorite positions to do with you. He let you ride him, painting little hearts and stick figures of the two of you on your back for a moment before his groin clenched with the onset of release. He sat upright, pressing his chest to your back and took handfuls of your breasts, determined to bring you along with him to bliss.

“Hgnh… babe…” he moans into your neck, smearing paint on your cheek, “S-so c-close…”

He pumps a bit more then pries you off and stands, turning you to face him as he stroked his cock, a rainbow of color turning into a frenzied grey. His brow furrowed, his breath uneven, but his eyes were intensely focused on you. His legs shook and his fist clenched and relaxed until a euphoric shout resonated around you and sticky white cum splattered your breasts, adding to the color already there. “Cock and white… right babe?” he smiled at you with an unsteady breath, then pulled you up and hugged you close with a bright blush on his freckled cheeks. “Did you…?”

“W-well…” you muttered nervously. Prompto gave you a tired smile before taking your right leg and wrapping it around his waist, sliding a finger between your soaked folds and aggressively fingering you until your body shook with your orgasm. You came onto his fingers, his lips on your neck placing soft kisses there. “Mm… Prom…”

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he suggested, scooping your weak legs into his arms and carefully carrying you to the bathroom. “I have some ideas for Splash Day too. Wanna see?”


End file.
